Electric vehicles are well known in the art. They may be of the purely electric or of the hybrid types. They include an electric motor that is mechanically coupled to one or more wheels to selectively force the rotation of the wheel according to commands given by the user.
Many challenges await the electric vehicle industry. Indeed, the driver of conventional combustion engine equipped vehicles has become accustomed to many features thereof that are now part of the “normal driving feelings”.